


L'inizio che non avrei voluto

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Di draghi e Dragomanni [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: "L'inizio che non avrei voluto" o di come un povero e ignaro bardo si è ritrovato alla mercé di un culto di veneratori di draghi, è scampato alla morte e, per la sfortuna delle orecchie del suo pubblico, ha composto la ballata delle sue epiche imprese.
Series: Di draghi e Dragomanni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673860





	1. La vedo nera

_Sete_.

Tentò di umettarsi le labbra, ma quel singolo gesto lo spossò all’inverosimile, come se ogni fibra del suo corpo si fosse tesa, concentrata fino allo stremo, per far muovere la lingua e farle fare anche solo capolino dalle labbra. Il lembo di pelle che riuscì a toccare sfrigolò come brace, accogliendo incredulo quell’improvvisa benedizione. Che forse sarebbe stata anche l’ultima. Non sapeva quanti liquidi gli rimanessero ancora in corpo. La sua bocca era riarsa, la gola una fornace ardente alimentata dal mantice che erano i suoi polmoni, che pompavano aria avidi, ma sempre più flebilmente.

Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricomporre nella mente i frammenti di quelle giornate, i suoi spostamenti. Il terrore di essere stato scoperto dal Maestro era stato rimpiazzato lentamente dalla consapevolezza che non era stato lui il mandante del suo sequestro. Non sarebbe ancora cosciente. Non sarebbe ancora se stesso. Ricordava chi era, i suoi sogni, le sue paure; la sua essenza era intatta, ma lo stesso non poteva dire dei suoi ricordi più recenti. Era come se nella sua mente fosse calata dall’alto una parete nera, liscia e impenetrabile, oltre la quale non riusciva a posare lo sguardo. Opaca, non gli restituiva nemmeno l’immagine di sé. Fredda e imperscrutabile. Avrebbe rabbrividito se solo il suo corpo non fosse stato rovente come ferro battuto.

Battuto e percosso. Il primo giorno di prigionia era passato tra sevizie e torture. Le sue urla imploranti, le domande rabbiose che aveva rivolto ai suoi misteriosi carcerieri, non avevano portato alcun risultato. Il silenzio era stato il suo unico compagno, insieme al mugolio di qualche altro prigioniero, sfortunato tanto quanto lui. Allungò lentamente le dita, rinunciando a domare il gemito di dolore che gli gorgogliò in gola, ma le falangi spezzate non risposero ai suoi comandi. Venne investito da un’ondata di orrore; la consapevolezza di non poterle muovere gli spazzò via la razionalità e per una frazione di secondo temette che la circolazione del sangue, bloccata dalle corde che gli segavano i polsi, gli avrebbe fatto perdere l’uso delle dita. Come se il problema non fossero le dita spezzate, le unghie strappate con perizia chirurgica dalle dita dei piedi, le innumerevoli incisioni che avevano aperto nel suo corpo con lame di fuoco. Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e annaspò per cercare di far entrare ossigeno nei polmoni, ma ogni boccata era cenere rovente e più lottava per rimanere in vita e più faceva male e più il senso dei suoi sforzi si perdeva nella sua mente ovattata dall’asfissia.

Un rantolo rauco vicino a lui gli fece drizzare le orecchie, strappandolo dalla trance di cui era involontariamente caduto preda. Non si sforzò di girarsi verso la fonte di quel suono. Da quando aveva memoria di quei giorni, sempre che di giorni si stesse parlando, sapeva di averli vissuti nel buio. Era come se un cappuccio d’ombra fosse calato sui suoi sensi, oscurandogli la vista. E sapeva bene che non si poteva trattare di una semplice oscurità perché i suoi occhi altrimenti lo avrebbero aiutato. No, il motivo per cui non poteva vedere era di altra natura, i suoi carcerieri non volevano che vedesse. Che sapesse.

Forse era meglio così. La sua sanità mentale era stata fatta a pezzi insieme alle sue ossa, se avesse anche potuto assistere allo scempio che avevano fatto al suo corpo e a quello dei suoi compagni di sventura avrebbe tentato di strapparsi le vene dei polsi a morsi pur di darsi una morte rapida.

Se solo avesse potuto, perché era in piedi e legato a una colonna da giorni. Le gambe avevano ormai ceduto, i muscoli brucianti, e il suo peso era trattenuto solo dalle corde che lo tenevano in posizione dolorosamente eretta. Aveva la schiena a pezzi ma, in tutta onestà, stiracchiarsi era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi in quel momento.

Sentì un brivido freddo squassargli la spina dorsale, prosciugando le gambe della poca forza che gli era rimasta. Sarebbe impazzito. Se lo sentiva nel modo in cui quel calore soffocante gli penetrava perfino nei pori della pelle. Il sudore, così come il sangue, gli si era incrostato sulle tempie, lungo il collo; si era raccolto nella leggera avvallatura delle clavicole, scorrendogli lungo il petto, annidandosi tra le scapole. Oltre al dolore, sentiva anche l’impellente bisogno di grattarsi. Quel prurito era insopportabile. Si concesse un breve momento per rimpiangere un bagno e la toeletta che riservava alla sua meravigliosa coda dorata ogni giorno. Non era il momento di pensare alle frivolezze, lo sapeva bene, ma era certo di avere un aspetto disastroso e la cosa non migliorava il suo morale.

Se non fosse stato bloccato contro quella colonna, si sarebbe lasciato scivolare a terra, tremante, implorando a gran voce che mettessero fine a quel supplizio, sbattendo mani e piedi, dimenandosi e lasciando andare anche gli ultimi frammenti della sua dignità. Supplicare che lo liberassero, che non aveva fatto niente di male. Non ricordava di essersi mai inimicato personaggi potenti componendo ballate sconce né di aver commesso chissà quale reato nelle cittadine che aveva attraversato nei suoi lunghi anni da errabondo. A dirla tutta, non ne aveva tenuto conto. Pensava a divertirsi e divertire, intrattenere, deliziare. Era un musico itinerante, un viaggiatore. Una persona di poco conto.

Era abbastanza sicuro che qualunque cosa avesse potuto fare un bardo, non poteva essere così grave da meritare un simile destino.

* * *

Teneva la testa a ciondoloni, dondolandola lentamente al ritmo di una canzone che aveva pensato di comporre per passare il tempo. Se doveva impazzire lì dentro, tanto valeva calarsi nella parte fino in fondo. Non aveva niente da perdere, gli avevano già portato via tutto. Ed essere legato e incappucciato canticchiando una canzoncina allegra gli sembrava perfetto per calarsi nella parte del prigioniero impazzito per la tortura.

Il suo metronomo preferito era un gocciolio costante che proveniva da qualche parte alle sue spalle. Era preciso, netto, e si infrangeva al suolo con un eco adorabile. Poteva tenere conto dei tempi, scandire il ritmo. E le ore. I giorni. Gli teneva compagnia, molto più dei mugolii insensati che sentiva attorno a lui. Aveva rinunciato a fare conversazione già dai primi attimi in cui sapeva che i loro carcerieri li avevano lasciati soli. Il suo olfatto aveva annusato la presenza di altre tre persone, ma sembrava che non fossero in grado di sentirlo per quanto avesse provato a rivolgere loro la parola. O forse l’avevano ignorato, intenti a distrarsi dal dolore fisico chiudendosi a riccio nella loro anima. Non li aveva biasimati.

Non ci aveva pensato subito a contare i giorni, quindi i suoi calcoli potevano non essere del tutto precisi, ma era quasi sicuro che fossero passati quattro giorni da quando aveva iniziato a contare. L’acqua lo aiutava. Acqua che non poteva bere, un’arsura che lo consumava fino a rendergli la gola un camino di cenere. Schioccò la lingua, impastata contro il palato. Anche solo una goccia d’acqua lo avrebbe salvato dal lasciarsi andare.

_Sete_.

Dischiuse le labbra, emettendo un suono basso e roco, e richiuse subito la bocca, inorridito dalla sua stessa voce. La canzone era molto più bella quando la suonava nella sua testa. C’erano così tante cose che gli risuonavano nella testa. Così tante. Una cacofonia di pensieri, suoni e odori. La sua mente aveva smesso di archiviare gli stimoli in maniera ordinata, lasciando che il dolore prendesse il sopravvento, sparpagliando tutto, stropicciando i suoi pensieri. Rivedeva volti che non pensava di ricordare, i sorrisi degli avventori nelle locande in cui si era fermato per mendicare un pasto e un giaciglio in cambio di una serata di canzoni e notizie, le labbra delle giovani che aveva deliziato, i boccali di birra ghiacciata che si era scolato brindando alle sue avventure scapicollate, lanciando l’ennesimo tiro di dado, vincendo.

_Sete_.

Non si stupì quando sentì un rumore nuovo. La sua immaginazione gli aveva sempre giocato brutti scherzi. Ne aveva tanta, a volte fin troppa, ed era per questo che il suo lavoro lo sapeva fare bene. Far sognare. Distrarre la gente dai loro pensieri, dal dolore, dalla noia. Trascinarli in un regno di follia con le note del suo sitar, facendoli ballare fino a quando non cadevano a terra, esausti e soddisfatti, ridendo e chiamando il suo nome senza fiato. Ecco, forse si trattava di uno stupido sogno. Non si era fatto vivo nessuno da tempo.

“Siete dei folli se pensate che vi segua nella vostra ennesima esplorazione suicida.”

Una voce di donna. Flebile, lontana. Mosse impercettibilmente le orecchie, orientandole verso la fonte di quel rumore inaspettato dopo giorni e giorni di mugolii e frasi sconnesse pronunciate in agonia. Non era frutto della sua immaginazione, no. Qualunque cosa gli oscurasse la vista ovattava anche il suo senso dell’udito, ma le sue orecchie non lo avevano mai tradito.

“Suvvia, Kei, non fare così. Prometto che questa volta mi ricorderò di guardare dove metto i piedi.”

Un’altra voce, questa volta maschile, più acerba della prima. Sentì un guizzo di calore rivoltargli l’imboccatura dello stomaco. No, non avrebbe dovuto. Non poteva permettersi di provare qualcosa di simile alla speranza, non era nelle condizioni di poterlo fare.

Forse si trattava dell’ennesima tortura. Ora che avevano terminato di distruggergli il corpo volevano passare allo spirito, fiaccargli la mente illudendolo che avesse ancora una possibilità di uscire da quell’inferno. Che ci fosse qualcuno lì fuori, ovunque fosse quel lì, che potesse posargli una mano fresca sul volto martoriato e sussurrargli che era al sicuro. Che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Che le sue dita avrebbero potuto ancora pizzicare le corde del suo sitar, deliziando le popolazioni delle valli ombrose, e che i suoi piedi avrebbero battuto ancora i sentieri di quel mondo, portandolo lontano.

“Non se ne parla,” ribatté la stessa voce di donna, inamovibile, “sei un pessimo ladro e io lì dentro non ci metto piede.” Vi sentiva forse un lieve accento di Fajrejo? Si lasciò sfuggire un flebile sorriso. Quando si era ritrovato di fronte al gigantesco ammasso di sabbia che era quella regione, aveva fatto immediatamente dietrofront, disgustato. Ironico il fatto che ora un suo abitante l’avesse raggiunto.

“Andiamo, ti accompagno io, Jaz.” Udì un sospiro rassegnato, tinto da una nota di divertimento. Era un’altra voce ancora. Sentì il cuore fremergli nel petto e cercò di calmarlo, ammonendolo come una madre severa. Non poteva permettersi la speranza. Non era ancora del tutto sicuro che si trattasse o meno di un inganno, ma non poteva rischiare di mostrare il minimo cenno di debolezza.

“Grazie Anya, tu sì che sei una vera amica…!”

Eppure, quando le voci cessarono, furono tre le paia di piedi che si mossero. Passi. Li sentiva rimbombare innaturali all’interno di quello spazio su cui non aveva mai potuto posare lo sguardo. Si stavano avvicinando, cauti. Annusò un lieve sentore di bruciato. Forse delle torce.

La sua vista era inutilizzabile, ma che un’illusione potesse ingannare due dei suoi sensi… Allentò la presa immaginaria sul suo cuore, e questo gli frullò tra le dita, il suo battito accelerato come un cinguettio di gioia. _Non ancora_ , pensò. _Non sono ancora qui. Non mi hanno visto. Non-_

Singhiozzò. Si morse il labbro sentendo le lacrime calde sgorgare dagli occhi, rigargli il volto, e si domandò come potesse anche solo avere acqua in corpo per piangerle, istupidito dal pizzicore spiacevole che gli lasciava il sale sulla pelle screpolata. Perché aveva sete, il suo corpo era talmente incandescente da sembrargli composto da tizzoni ardenti, era sporco di escrementi e urina, e perché dopo giorni di torture sentì una mano fresca sul volto, cauta, dolce.

“Mostri…” Un sussurrò vicino al suo volto, di donna. Lo sdegno aveva fatto riaffiorare nella sua voce le note calde della cadenza dei popoli del deserto. Profumava di aria fresca, una promessa di libertà. “Chi ti ha fatto questo?”

E pianse tutte le sue lacrime, accasciandosi addosso a quella donna, le membra finalmente libere ma prive di forza, la voce incapace di esprimere parole che non fossero di riconoscenza, ruvide come sabbia nella sua gola.

Pianse fino a ridursi a una massa tremante e accettò l’acqua che gli venne offerta, guardingo, tentando di berne avidamente e mugolando il suo dissenso quando la donna gli allontanò la fiasca dalle labbra. “Devi bere adagio…”

Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe scolato un lago intero. Ma si limitò a godersi quella sensazione fresca e liquida sulla sua pelle, che gli scorreva in gola e si faceva strada nel suo corpo, colando fin nello stomaco e creando una piacevole pozza di refrigerio.

Le voci intorno a lui si erano fatte sempre più ovattate e non vedeva l’ora di lasciarsi andare. Li avrebbe ringraziati più tardi. Ora voleva dormire.

Il terreno non gli era mai sembrato così morbido.


	2. Amici per la pelle

Si risvegliò con un tremito, rabbrividendo di freddo, e flesse piano le dita, sorprendendosi della resistenza che gli opponeva l’aria. Poi si accorse di avere il torso immerso per metà in una pozza d’acqua. Sbatté le palpebre con lentezza, istupidito, e si tirò su a sedere con movimenti cauti; il cambio di posizione, per quanto graduale, non venne accolto comunque bene dal suo corpo martoriato. Rivoli di acqua gelida gli ruscellarono lungo il fianco, inzuppandogli la strana tunica che aveva ancora indosso. Ricompose nella mente gli ultimi avvenimenti: era stato rapito, torturato, probabilmente usato in qualche strano rituale e poi liberato da un gruppo di stranieri di cui non aveva potuto vedere il volto, a causa della sopracitata tunica. Ricordava di aver anche detto ai quei presunti viaggiatori che aveva sete, ma ficcarlo di testa in una sorgente gli sembrava una reazione un tantino esagerata. Mosse le orecchie con cautela, direzionandole alla ricerca di eventuali rumori nei dintorni.

Niente, a parte il preciso gocciolio dell’acqua.

Si stiracchiò la schiena, indolenzito, e mugolò per la sensazione piacevole che gli percorse le spalle fino ai lombi. Era distrutto e senza forze, ma forse avrebbe ancora potuto lanciare un incantesimo di guarigione sulle sue ferite; almeno quelle più gravi, quanto bastava per zoppicare fuori da quel buco e respirare avidamente aria fresca e pulita. Il calore di quel posto non si era fatto meno soffocante dopo quel bagno in ammollo inaspettato.

Poi, notò che era buio. Aveva passato tutto quel tempo nell’oscurità da essersi dimenticato del fatto che i suoi occhi potevano sondare gli abissi più profondi senza problema. Si piegò leggermente in avanti per permettere alle mani di tastare il ruvido cappuccio che gli copriva il volto, evitando di caricare sforzi inutili sulle spalle. Con un po’ di resistenza da parte dell’indumento, riuscì a sfilarselo, strappandosi qualche ciocca di capelli nel mentre. Sembrava che fosse come incollato alla sua pelle. Passò il palmo sulla superficie ruvida della tonaca e, con suo sommo orrore, notò che il tessuto non si spostava al tocco bensì rimaneva saldamente ancorato al braccio. Come se pelle e vestito si fossero fusi insieme… Decise di spostare la sua concentrazione su altro per non alimentare il panico che l’aveva preso alla gola.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi con forza, percependo il cambio di luce da dietro le palpebre. Non poteva permettersi di aprirli subito dopo che si erano abituati così bene al buio, così schiuse le palpebre gradualmente, gioendo internamente a ogni lama di luce che gli feriva gli occhi, filtrata dalle ciglia, annacquata dalle lacrime, come se fosse la prima volta che li posava sul mondo.

Mise a fuoco l’ambiente che lo circondava. Si trovava in un’ampia stanza di pietra dalle pareti grezzamente lavorate e la volta, da cui si allungavano grappoli di stalattiti, appariva terribilmente lontana alla sua vista ancora sfocata. Al centro di quell’enorme spazio naturale, riconobbe la colonna a cui era stato legato, scorgendone altre tre in fila. Per quanto naturale, quel posto sembrava avere una logica ben precisa. Rabbrividì alla vista dei cadaveri, compostamente stesi al suolo, e strinse istintivamente la mano, dimentico del fatto che le dita non potevano rispondere ai suoi ordini. Gli sfuggì un guaito per il dolore, basso e rauco, che si propagò lugubre amplificato dalla volta della caverna.

Il suono si fece sempre più distorto fino a svanire, ormai più simile a un grugnito.

Aspetta.

Si voltò di scatto, riconoscendo immediatamente quel suono. Era giorni che lo sentiva. La perenne risposta ai suoi tentativi di comunicare con gli altri prigionieri. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata. Non era solo. Non era l’unico sopravvissuto. E, forse, quella persona, chiunque fosse, ricordava meglio di lui. La sua unica speranza di sapere cos’era successo e _perché_. Il suo sguardo si posò immediatamente su una figura poderosa, rannicchiata di spalle vicino alla pozza. Il grugnito doveva essere la conseguenza del suo tentativo di trovare una posizione più confortevole.

Si schiarì la voce, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto, ma anche il più infame dei tagliagole avrebbe preferito affrontare quella situazione insieme a un compagno piuttosto che in solitaria. Dunque, non avrebbe avuto niente da temere. Perlomeno, era quello che si augurò quando la figura si strappò di dosso il cappuccio e si voltò per piantargli addosso un paio di occhi neri come la pece, osservandolo truce da sotto un paio di sopracciglia cespugliose.

Si squadrarono per qualche istante, e la bestia in fattezze umane o l’uomo sotto sembianze di bestia annusò cautamente l’aria, assottigliando lo sguardo. Il bardo non osò muovere un muscolo, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi e ringraziando qualunque divinità governasse quel mondo di aver camuffato il suo aspetto. Senza orecchie e coda tipiche della sua specie, sembrava un banale umano, forse più affascinante dei più, ma pur sempre un umano. Quel bestione, invece, di umano aveva ben poco; a partire dalle zanne che facevano capolino dalle labbra tese per il sospetto alla matassa irsuta di dread che gli ricadevano a cascata lungo la schiena e fino alla cintola. Le poche parti scoperte del suo corpo presentavano profonde cicatrici, alcune ancora fresche; sentì una stretta all’altezza dello stomaco, rabbrividendo per il ribrezzo e il dolore che gli provocavano solo alla vista.

Si umettò le labbra, e non gli sfuggì il modo in cui le pupille dell’altro si assottigliarono per seguire quel minimo movimento lanciandogli un chiaro messaggio di diffidenza.

“Ben svegliato…” _…amico? Compare?_ Non riuscì a trovare una definizione adatta per completare la frase e gli si spezzò la voce, incrinata in uno strano esordio di falsetto.

Per tutta risposta, l’altro emise un ringhio basso e gutturale, inclinando la testa in avanti per nascondere la gola.

“Ehi, rilassati. Vedo che non siamo partiti con il piede giusto…” Si ingobbì lentamente e abbassò lo sguardo, assecondando l’istinto che gli suggeriva di mostrarsi il meno minaccioso possibile. Per quanto minaccioso potesse sembrare in quel momento, con una veste strappata indosso e il corpo pieno di lividi. Era palese che non fosse uno dei loro aguzzini. Ma si tenne quel pensiero ben stretto, frenando la lingua. “Sei come me, giusto?” Una fiammella di sollievo gli tremolò nel petto quando vide parte dell’ostilità nei suoi occhi scemare. “Voglio dire, sei stato rapito anche tu. Ti ricordi di me? Ero io quello che-”

“Che parlava senza sosta, sì. Ti ho riconosciuto.” La sua voce suonava roca, ruvida e aveva un che di ferale che gli ricordava una persona poco avvezza alla compagnia altrui.

Quella risposta inaspettata lo aveva spiazzato a tal punto da fargli dimenticare le precauzioni che si era autoimposto. “Allora sai parlare…!”

“Certo. Ma quando _serve_ , a differenza tua.”

Si morse il labbro per evitare che la scintilla di esasperazione che avevano acceso in lui quelle parole si trasformasse in un incendio, mandando a monte tutto. Aveva _bisogno_ di lui, non sarebbe riuscito a uscire di lì da solo. Chissà dove si trovava, che cosa avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta che fosse riuscito a trascinarsi fuori di lì e con che forze. Era un bardo, non un guerriero. Mentre quell’energumeno sembrava molto più versato in combattimento. Doveva tentare di lavorarselo per bene. Entrare nelle sue grazie.

“Potrei parlare per usare i miei incantesimi di guarigione, forse questo potresti trovarlo utile.” Rispose, non velando del tutto quanto si fosse sentito piccato a quell’accusa. “O per presentarmi, dato che a quanto pare non sei disposto a dirmi il tuo nome per primo. O per- ehi, ma dove vai?!” Si sbracciò nella sua direzione, circumnavigando la pozza a carponi. “Non vorrai mica lasciarmi qui!”

L’altro si era rimesso in piedi, non senza un grugnito di dolore, e si stava guardando intorno con circospezione. “Per quanto sia tentato, sto solo cercando di capire chi sia stato qui poco fa. Rilassati e piantala di fare casino. Non fai altro che attirare attenzione su di te, attenzione che potrebbe essere indesiderata.”

“Se ti riferisci al gruppo di viaggiatori che ci ha salvato la pelle,” ribatté il bardo, facendo però attenzione a modulare la voce, “non credo che siano una minaccia. Insomma, ci hanno slegato no?” Fece spallucce, arrivando a fatica vicino all’altro e sbattendo i palmi tra loro per pulirli dalla terra.

“Li hai visti?” Inarcò un sopracciglio, abbassando lo sguardo quanto bastava per lanciargli un’occhiata scettica. “E smettila di fare rumore una buona volta.”

Per tutta risposta, si stampò in volto l’espressione più neutra che avesse nel suo repertorio e batté le mani un’ultima volta con forza. L’eco sembrò amplificare l’irritazione del suo recalcitrante compagno. “No. Ma non sembravano avere cattive intenzioni-”

“Non puoi sapere che intenzioni avessero. Non so te, ma non mi fiderei di qualcuno a cuor leggero, soprattutto non dopo quello che abbiamo passato.”

“Ci hanno salvato…” _…bestione? Compagno di dilettevoli torture?_ “Senti, potresti dirmi almeno come ti chiami? La cosa mi tormenta da un po’.”

L’altro assottigliò lo sguardo e serrò le labbra.

“Va bene, come non detto. Tieniti i tuoi segreti.” Tentò di imitarlo e di tirarsi in piedi, ma senza successo. Si accasciò con un sospiro, sconfitto. “Io sono Horo e almeno la buona educazione non l’ho persa in questo buco di merda in cui siamo finiti.” Incrociò le braccia al petto, stizzito.

“Conosci davvero incantesimi di guarigione? Perché sembra che potrebbero servire più a te che a me.”

“Uh, sì? Sono un _bardo_ , non un bugiardo. E ho più di un trucco dalla mia.”

“E allora faresti bene a rimetterti in piedi e in fretta.” Sentenziò, muovendo alcuni passi verso l’interno dell’ampia stanza di pietra. “Così come sei, non mi saresti altro che d’intralcio.”

“Parla quello che barcolla come un volgare avventore di taverna.” Borbottò, ma quando vide che l’altro continuava a mettere con determinazione un passo incerto dopo l’altro, allontanandosi sempre più in direzione di un’apertura in fondo alla stanza, si sbrigò a mormorare una breve formula per riacquisire l’uso delle gambe. Un piacevole pizzicore si sprigionò dai polpastrelli, propagandosi sotto la pelle e all’interno della gamba, rinvigorendo all’istante i suoi poveri arti inferiori. Scattò in piedi, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo.

“Allora non erano tutte balle.”

“Certo che no! Per chi mi hai preso?! E, aspetta…! Con questo intendi dire che se avessi mentito mi avresti lasciato a marcire di fianco a quella pozza?!” Gli si parò di fronte, costringendolo a fermarsi e guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con sguardo di rimprovero. Poggiò le mani sui fianchi e si sporse leggermente in avanti, ma fu costretto a inclinare la testa all’indietro per mantenere il contatto visivo; il che tolse gran parte della drammaticità alla sua posa. “Non hai cuore?! Che hai da dire a tua discolpa?”

“Mi hai preso per una balia?” Rispose con voce controllata, scoprendo lentamente le zanne.

“Non è questo il punto!” Gli puntò il dito contro con fare accusatorio. “Volevi abbandonare una persona in difficoltà! E io che ti ho pure offerto il mio aiuto…!”

“Ma ora cammini.” Osservò con semplicità.

“Ma mi ascolti almeno?!” Horo lo fissò, allibito, poi abbassò il braccio con fare rassegnato, scuotendo la testa. “Non importa, lascerò correre. Almeno lascia che guarisca anche te, per quanto mi siano rimaste ben poche forze.”

“Dovresti risparmiarle, allora. Non mi sembri un grande combattente.”

“Perché sono un _bardo_! Non mi ascolti proprio…!”

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei fottutamente irritante quando ti ci metti.”

Horo lo ignorò e allungò le braccia, tenendole tese di fronte a lui, e prese a mormorare una breve litania, aggrottando la fronte. Poi le riabbassò e fece un lungo sospiro. “Bene, ora almeno potrai difenderti meglio in caso di attacco.”

“Vuoi dire che potrò difender _ti_ meglio.” Sollevò un sopracciglio con fare derisorio. “Ma grazie.”

Horo sbuffò, ma gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto. “Figurati, socio. Allora? Partiamo per questa grande avventura? Tipo, dirigendoci _fuori di qui_?” Calcò con particolare enfasi le ultime parole, puntando verso la parte opposta dell’enorme stanzone. Non gli era affatto sfuggito il fatto che quel bestione si stesse incamminando verso l’interno di qualunque posto fosse quel luogo da incubo e il suo obiettivo non era certo quello di finire tra le braccia dei loro carcerieri. Che sembravano misteriosamente scomparsi. Che i viaggiatori che li avevano salvati si fossero imbattuti nel loro stesso destino? O che se ne fossero tornati da dove erano venuti dopo aver constatato che lì non c’era traccia di tesori?

“No. Saremo più al sicuro all’interno della montagna.”

Horo sbatté le palpebre, confuso. “Punto primo: come puoi sapere che ci troviamo all’interno di una montagna? Potremmo essere ovunque. E punto secondo: perché dovremmo essere in salvo proprio nel posto in cui ci hanno quasi ammazzato?!”

“Fidati del mio olfatto, so quello che dico. E chiunque ci abbia salvato è andato in questa direzione.”

“Pensavo che non ti fidassi di loro.”

“E lo ribadisco.” Emise un ringhio basso, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada che si snodava all’interno delle viscere del monte. “Ma chiunque fossero, potrebbero avere medicine e cibo.”

Horo scrollò le spalle. “Come dici tu…”

Lo osservò con il cuore in gola mentre si allontanava con passo molto più sicuro verso l’imboccatura scavata nella roccia e, facendosi mentalmente forza, mosse i primi passi, allontanandosi sempre più dal suo sogno di libertà.


	3. La luce in fondo al tunnel

Horo si asciugò il sudore che gli colava dalla fronte e sollevò lo sguardo da terra. Il suo compagno camminava imperterrito da ore e non si era rivelato un gran conversatore. Come se non bastasse, il caldo soffocante che impregnava la caverna in cui erano stati rinchiusi non faceva che aumentare man mano che si addentravano in quel corridoio tortuoso e la cosa non lo rassicurava affatto. Si grattò mollemente la base del collo cercando di scacciare il fastidioso prurito di sudore rappreso misto a sporcizia e sangue. La catalessi in cui era sprofondato quando era stato liberato da quel gruppo di avventurieri lo aveva rimesso in forze, ma avrebbe avuto bisogno di un periodo di letargo per riprendersi da quell’esperienza; inoltre, rimettersi in marcia forzata appena sveglio non aveva aiutato per niente. Le uniche pause che si concedevano erano di fronte ai bivi che il sentiero biforcuto gli poneva di fronte; l’energumeno annusava l’aria per un po’, cauto, mugugnava qualcosa, ignorava i suoi tentativi di interpellarlo insieme ai suoi suggerimenti e poi sceglieva una direzione senza degnarlo della benché minima spiegazione.

Quell’atteggiamento lo faceva infuriare non poco, ma la stanchezza che si sentiva in corpo, avvinghiata alle sue caviglie come blocchi di granito, domava i suoi sentimenti rendendoli niente più che un placido borbottio. Non si sarebbe mai sognato di allontanarsi dall’unico essere vivente che gli era “amico” nel raggio di chissà quanti chilometri; dunque, seppur contrariato e ferito nell’orgoglio per il costante mutismo dell’altro, continuava a seguirlo mettendo un piede dopo l’altro, rassegnato.

L’interno della caverna non sembrava cambiare mai, facendogli dubitare le loro scelte di direzione. Non avevano già superato due volte quel ciuffo di funghi bluastri bioluminescenti? E la sporgenza su cui si era ammaccato la tempia l’aveva colpito in pieno anche la seconda volta. Non poteva essere un caso. Eppure, il suo compagno procedeva a passo spedito senza dar segno di cedimento, come se sapesse già dove andare, senza inciampare ancora e ancora nella stessa pietra come invece capitava a lui.

Emise un lungo verso lamentoso, incassando la testa nelle spalle. L’altro emise un basso ringhio senza voltarsi, intimandolo al silenzio. Horo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e quel postaccio non lo ispirava minimamente; inoltre, iniziavano a dolergli le piante dei piedi, graffiate dai sassi del sentiero sterrato. Imbronciò le labbra, prendendo una lunga boccata d’aria viziata, ed espirò con lentezza; si sentiva la testa stranamente più leggera.

“Che ne dici di una pausa?” Esordì con voce cauta, tastando il terreno.

“Siamo in un tunnel. Non mi sembra il posto migliore dove fermarsi in caso di attacco, non credi?”

Horo per poco non si strozzò. “Attacco?!” Terminò la parola con una nota stridula nella voce, affrettandosi a raggiungere l’altro. Dopo qualche momento, si decise ad aggiungere, sottovoce: “Siamo in pericolo? Hai sentito qualcosa?”

La risposta arrivò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, scandito dal rumore regolare dei loro passi. “Siamo in territorio nemico, per quanto ne so, quindi non possiamo abbassare la guardia.”

Il bardo decise di non aggiungere altro e la conversazione morì con la stessa velocità con cui era nata. Tutto quel moto, però, gli stava facendo venire un certo languorino. Si abbracciò lo stomaco con fare rassegnato, augurandosi che bastasse a calmare i suoi eventuali ruggiti di protesta; il fatto che il suo compagno fosse così tanto sul chi vive non lo faceva stare tranquillo. Certo, era un barbaro temprato dalle battaglie e da una probabile vita da eremita passata a conversare con le bestie piuttosto che con altri esseri viventi dotati di parola, quindi poteva anche aver esagerato; insomma, era sempre sul chi vive, quindi ci saranno pur state delle volte in cui aveva tenuto alta la guardia per niente, no? Horo si augurava di cuore che quello fosse uno di quei casi. A dispetto del sudore che gli imperlava la pelle, sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, facendogli rizzare i peli delle braccia.

Doveva calmarsi. Era sicuramente autosuggestione e non poteva permettere alla sua proverbiale fantasia di annebbiargli il cervello. Non doveva pensare ai mille tipi di agguato che avrebbero potuto tendergli in quel buco o a come la loro proverbiale fuga avrebbe potuto essere in realtà parte di un articolato piano dei loro carcerieri o a come forse l’unica persona che considerava “amica” non era chi pensava che fosse o…!

Cacciò un urlo, saltando in avanti e aggrappandosi alla prima cosa che trovò sul suo cammino.

La suddetta “cosa” ringhiò e si voltò di scatto, pronta a colpire, ma i suoi artigli affondarono nel vuoto. Rimase in posizione di difesa, pronto a reagire a qualunque movimento sospetto, ma quando fu evidente che non c’erano altre presenze in quel posto tranne loro, si rilassò, raddrizzando la schiena. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo intorno a lui, strizzando gli occhi nell’oscurità. Poi, colto da un’improvvisa illuminazione, si portò una mano sulla schiena, tastandola con fare sospettoso.

Le sue dita incontrarono degli stopposi capelli ricci.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, rivolgendo uno sguardo truce alla volta del tunnel. “Scendi.”

Horo emise un gemito strozzato, abbarbicandosi ancora di più alla sua schiena. “Preferirei rimanere qui, se non ti dispiace.”

“Scendi, non lo ripeterò ancora.” Accompagnò le ultime parole con un gorgoglio gutturale, facendo un piccolo saltello; un debole tentativo di scrollarsi l’altro di dosso.

“Ho male ai piedi…” Borbottò il bardo con fare lamentoso. “E poi la roccia adesso è più calda, mi sono scottato!”

“E ti aspetti che ci creda? Vuoi solo scroccare un passaggio.”

“Senti, forse i tuoi piedi induriti dalla vita selvaggia delle foreste hanno perso la loro sensibilità, ma ti posso assicurare che il sentiero è rovente!” Per buona misura, si inerpicò fino alle sue spalle, sedendovisi a cavalcioni e lasciando le gambe a penzoloni. “Quindi, a meno che tu non voglia perdere l’unico guaritore che hai a disposizione in questo buco, potresti anche farmi questo piccolo favore.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, poi si mosse, procedendo alla stessa velocità di prima. Non si curò affatto di evitare eventuali abbassamenti della volta, da quello che la testa di Horo poté constatare infelicemente. Ma il bardo non si lamentò affatto e si mise a fischiettare contento, godendosi quei dolci attimi di riposo. Non poteva sapere quando sarebbe stato scaraventato a terra di malagrazia, d’altronde, quindi tanto valeva rilassare e distendere le gambe indurite dalla camminata.

Man mano che avanzavano, prese a fare caso alle piccole particolarità che caratterizzavano il suo compagno. Si teneva leggermente incurvato in avanti – ma quello forse era a causa del peso del bardo – e quando annusava l’aria muoveva impercettibilmente le orecchie. Poteva sentire i muscoli delle spalle guizzare fluidi sotto la pelle e si sorprese a percepire sempre più il dondolio ritmico della sua camminata. Si sentiva le palpebre pesanti ed era così dannatamente stanco… Forse avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi sulla sua testa per un po’ e chiudere gli occhi, riposare la vista, dormire e basta senza cercare di accampare una scusa. Voleva solo farsi un pisolino, poi sarebbe stato molto più di compagnia, ne era sicuro. Come se quella bestia avrebbe notato la differenza… _Forse sì, mi direbbe che sono ancora più molesto_ , pensò con un ghigno sulle labbra, e appoggiò con delicatezza il mento su quei capelli ispidi, gli occhi a mezz’asta, pregustando la dolcezza di quel sonno ristoratore.

Non fece in tempo nemmeno a chiudere gli occhi.

Il suo compagno gli diede un violento scossone alle gambe e Horo mugugnò contrariato, ma le sue proteste si acquietarono di colpo quando i suoi occhi assonnati misero a fuoco un flebile chiarore proveniente dall’ennesima curva.

Trattenne il fiato, deglutendo a fatica con le parole ancora annodate in gola, e scivolò giù dalla schiena dell’altro, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da terra per poter appoggiare i piedi con movenze lente e controllate per non fare rumore.

Fissarono entrambi quella luce per qualche momento, il respiro poco più di un alito d’aria che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra, il petto che si abbassava con una lentezza quasi dolorosa. Horo sentì i polmoni bruciare, ma non per questo si affrettò a inspirare un po’ di ossigeno per dargli sollievo; se possibile, rallentò ancora di più il suo respiro, sentendo una sensazione liquida raccogliersi all’imboccatura dello stomaco, fredda come metallo fuso e pesante come piombo.

Strana cosa la speranza: non aveva desiderato altro che trovare quei misteriosi viaggiatori o una qualunque altra forma di vita da quando si era deciso a tallonare il suo compagno in quel tunnel e ora che aveva di fronte una prova del fatto che qualcun altro fosse lì sentiva l’irrefrenabile impulso di scavarsi una buca sul posto e sprofondare nelle viscere di quella caverna. Muovere un passo verso quella luce avrebbe significato trovare persone, ma chi? Amici o nemici? Un pasto caldo e sorrisi o una spada nel ventre e risate di scherno?

Portò a fatica lo sguardo sulla presenza accanto a lui e rimase congelato sul posto; la pozza di metallo che sentiva nello stomaco si fece improvvisamente pesante, minacciando di lacerarlo dall’interno, e sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Quegli occhi, quello sguardo non era umano. Poteva sentirlo, l’odore di un istinto sanguinario tenuto a bada dalla mente calcolatrice di un cacciatore, e il suo primo istinto fu quello di fuggire. Darsela a gambe. Perché qualunque altro essere in sua presenza non era altro che una preda e sentiva quella schiacciante verità in ogni fibra del suo corpo, che si ribellava a quella vicinanza urlando a pieni polmoni, facendogli tremare braccia e gambe, rendendogli le ginocchia molli, ancorandolo al suolo.

“Rimani dietro di me.” Sussurrò. La sua voce era seria, ma non trasudava neanche una goccia di quell’aura sanguinaria che emanava il suo corpo.

Il bardo sobbalzò a quelle parole, temendo di essere stato colto sul fatto a fissarlo come un ebete, ma tentò di dissimulare il terrore e l’imbarazzo con un cenno lento del capo. “Ti seguo.” Mormorò in risposta, sentendo le parole raschiare contro le pareti aride della sua gola.

Si mossero con cautela verso la luce, e l’alone chiaro che questa tracciava a terra si allargò sempre più, fino a quando non ne vennero inghiottiti.

Horo trattenne il fiato, tenendo le braccia alzate di fronte a sé in uno spaurito tentativo di difesa, e sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, cercando di riabituarsi il più velocemente possibile al nuovo ambiente per non farsi cogliere impreparato, la testa che guizzava in ogni direzione, frenetica. Se pochi secondi prima non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, ora sapeva che non era quello. Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al suo compagno e, dal suo sguardo, capì che lo stesso valeva per lui.

Dopo la curva, il tunnel si allargava in uno spazio abbastanza ampio, una sorta di piccola camera interna, per poi proseguire, immergendosi nuovamente nel buio. Lo spiazzo era illuminato dalle saettanti lingue di fuoco di un piccolo falò rudimentale. Accanto alle pareti, sempre all’interno del cerchio di luce, erano ammassati zaini, bisacce, provviste, tutto alla rinfusa.

Confuso, Horo fece vagare lo sguardo intorno a lui; il che, a dirla tutta, non gli prese molto tempo. Quel posto non era così grande. Eppure, non riuscì a individuare la benché minima traccia di vita. Sbatté le palpebre per l’ennesima volta, perplesso. Aprì la bocca per tentare di esprimere i mille dubbi e ipotesi che gli affollavano la mente, ma la richiuse di scatto, puntando lo sguardo verso l’oscurità del tunnel che si spandeva di fronte a loro.

Pochi secondi dopo, dal buio emersero cinque figure, i loro contorni tremuli man mano che si avvicinavano al fuoco. Erano armati.

Non riconobbe nessuno dei loro volti.

_Amici o nemici?_

Il ringhio gutturale che si levò da un punto di fianco a lui gli segnalò che il suo compare aveva già trovato una risposta alla sua domanda silenziosa. Nonostante si fosse abbassato, pronto a scattare verso i loro misteriosi assalitori, la sua stazza rimaneva impressionante.

La figura incappucciata che li guidava si fermò. Non poteva biasimarlo, chiunque avrebbe esitato a quella vista. Ma nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di abbassare la propria arma, ecco. Quello sarebbe stato da stupidi… Eppure fu proprio quello che fece, entrando nel cerchio di luce; si scostò il cappuccio dal volto, rivelando un sorriso bonario e un paio di occhi vispi, che risaltavano nel bagliore del fuoco.

“Non abbiamo cattive intenzioni. Siamo amici.” Disse, rivolgendo loro un ampio sorriso. Ridacchiò quando ricevette un ringhio per tutta risposta e lasciò cadere la balestra a terra, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “È la verità. Non volevamo attaccarvi, ma non avevamo la più pallida idea di chi foste. Sono contento di vedere che vi siete ripresi.” A un suo cenno, anche le altre figure abbassarono le armi e si avvicinarono al fuoco, rivelando i loro volti.

Lo affiancò una giovane che, nella luce calda che riempiva quella grotta, sembrava aver assunto uno strano colorito bluastro. Annuì alle parole del suo compagno di viaggio, facendo ondeggiare la chioma di ricci che le cresceva fino alle spalle. Horo notò due strani bozzi sulla parte alta della sua fronte. Strano. “Allora le mie pozioni hanno funzionato!” Trillò, estatica, unendo la punta delle dita di fronte a sé.

Quando vide che il bardo si era portato di scatto la mano alla bocca, inorridito, e che il gigante di fianco a lui si era irrigidito, sventolò la mano, come a volerli rassicurare. “Ma no, tranquilli. Funzionano _seeeempre_ … E poi siete in piedi, no?” Rivolse loro un tiratissimo sorriso a trentadue denti, rivelando un paio di canini che sembravano più zanne che altro.

Horo si limitò a umettarsi le labbra, cercando di ricomporre i pezzi del puzzle nella sua mente. Allungò una mano, poggiandola sul braccio dell’altro per cercare di trasmettergli che forse era il caso di rispondere alla cordialità con la cordialità, anche se le rimanenti tre figure non si erano ancora pronunciate in merito, tenendosi a distanza. Però, riconosceva quelle voci…

“Tu sei uno dei viaggiatori che ci ha salvato…” Esordì, cauto. “E tu…” Spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, che aveva le guance di un’intensa sfumatura blu per lo sforzo di mantenere quel sorriso. “…credo di aver sentito la tua voce, quando mi trovavo nella caverna.”

Il ragazzo annuì, grattandosi la barbetta che gli ricopriva le guance. “Dovete essere affamati. Perché non vi unite a noi? Abbiamo carne secca per tutti!” Indicò con fare gioviale lo spazio intorno al falò e si diresse verso gli zaini, iniziando a frugare tra le tasche, borbottando tra sé e sé. “O almeno credo, ma non penso che importi.” Si mise a fischiettare, perso nel suo mondo.

Una figura alta che, fino a quel momento si era tenuta in disparte, fece un passo verso il mucchio di oggetti, accompagnato dal fruscio della sua lunga tunica. Era un uomo allampanato che si reggeva a un bastone nodoso alto quanto lui sulla cui cima si poggiava con fare imperioso un falco. L’animale fece scattare il becco in direzione del ragazzo, emettendo schiocchi e chiocci, esprimendo il suo disappunto.

L’uomo puntò i suoi occhi scuri in quelli dei due sopravvissuti, squadrandoli con fare sprezzante. “Prima mi costringete a creare dell’acqua, facendomi sprecare i miei poteri per questi due _esseri_ , e poi vorreste anche costringermi a vagare per questa montagna a pancia vuota togliendomi il cibo di bocca?” Li indicò, ruotando il bastone. Il falco gracchiò, sbattendo le ali per mantenersi in equilibrio, e graffiò il bastone con gli artigli. “Io dico che non ci possiamo fidare. Chi sarebbero poi? Non conosciamo né i loro nomi né la loro storia.”

“Potrebbero essere dei criminali o dei condannati a morte.” Aggiunse la voce profonda di una donna, proveniente da una figura massiccia dietro alle spalle della ragazzina cianotica. “Avremmo dovuto lasciarli dov’erano.” Strinse un pugno grande quanto una testa, assottigliando lo sguardo.

Mentre assisteva a quel rapido scambio di opinioni, Horo si decise a fare un passo avanti, raccogliendo il coraggio di cui fino a quel momento aveva fatto volentieri a meno. Il suo compagno poteva anche essere forte e sarebbero riusciti a farsi strada in quel gruppetto a suon di pugni, ma in quel momento serviva ben altro: diplomazia. E chi poteva sperare di placare i loro animi con le giuste parole se non un bardo?

Si schiarì lievemente la voce, cercando di attirare la loro attenzione su di lui. Il gruppo gli puntò gli occhi addosso, in attesa.

“Non ho nessuna prova per convincervi della nostra innocenza di fronte alla legge,” il donnone borbottò qualcosa di molto simile a un ‘ve l’avevo detto io’, ma continuò, ignorandola, “ma posso assicurarvi che non abbiamo cattive intenzioni. Vorrei ringraziarvi di cuore per averci liberato. Gli ultimi giorni sono stati un inferno per noi… Avete visto in che condizioni eravamo quando ci avete trovato e, sinceramente, avevo perso ogni speranza credendo che sarei morto in quel buco. Poi siete arrivati voi. Ci avete slegato, curato, dissetato. Se c’è un sentimento che proviamo nei vostri confronti, questi non è altro che gratitudine, della forma più profonda e pura. Vogliate scusarci per esserci mostrati diffidenti poco fa, ma temevamo che foste i nostri carcerieri o peggio.”

Forse si era lasciato leggermente prendere la mano e aveva elevato eccessivamente il registro, ma la sua parlantina sembrava aver sortito l’effetto desiderato. Non aveva cancellato il dubbio negli occhi dell’uomo con il falco, però, né in quelli dell’elfo dalla pelle scura, che continuava a fissare la scena in silenzio, il volto insondabile. Tre persone dalla loro su cinque, però, erano un buon risultato.

“Inoltre, vi ringraziamo per la gentile offerta di dividere le vostre provviste con noi. Se non dovessero bastare, vi prego di non badare a noi. L’unica cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è un po’ di riposo, lontano dai pericoli. Se foste così gentili da lasciarci passare qui la notte, promettiamo di aiutarvi come meglio potremo per sdebitarci.” Concluse, accompagnando le parole con un sorriso gentile. Allungò un buffetto al braccio del suo compagno che, però, si limitò a grugnire qualcosa che poteva essere interpretato come un ‘grazie’. Era già qualcosa.

La ragazza blu batté le mani entusiasta e annuì più volte, prendendo posto vicino al fuoco e invitandoli a fare altrettanto. Horo si sedette dall’altra parte del falò, di fronte a lei, e il suo compagno prese posto di fianco a lui, riluttante. Seduto accovacciato a quel modo aveva un che di buffo, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardato a dirglielo.

“Comunque, per una volta Kahfs ha ragione…! Non ci siamo neanche presentati con tutta quella storia che per poco non vi abbiamo riempiti di frecce.” Ridacchiò. “Io sono Anya.”

“E io mi chiamo Jazandapus, ma Jaz va benissimo.” Aggiunse con entusiasmo il ragazzo, tornando con le provviste. Allungò un paio di strisce di carne secca ai loro ospiti. “Ne abbiamo per tutti, tranquilli, avevamo fatto scorta prima di lasciare la città.” Li osservò raggiante mentre Horo e il suo compare si avventavano sul loro pasto con foga, divorando il tutto in pochi minuti masticandolo alla bell’e meglio.

“Dato che gli altri sono un po’ timidini, ve li presento io.” Si propose Anya, grattandosi uno dei bozzi che aveva sulla fronte. “Quel tipo alto e scorbutico è Kahfs con il suo falco Rufus, mentre l’orchessa alle mie spalle è Barika. Guaranì invece è l’elfo lì nell’angolo.” A quelle parole, l’elfo, che stava giochicchiando con un pugnale, sollevò lo sguardo e alzò una mano in segno di saluto. La sua espressione rimaneva illeggibile. Horo sollevò una mano di rimando, ancora impegnato a togliersi i residui della cena dai denti. “Tranquilli, sembra che gli stiate tutti antipatici, ma è solo la sua faccia che è perennemente così. In realtà ci vuole bene.”

Horo passò in rassegna quel gruppo, stampandosi nella memoria i loro volti, cercando di ricordare i loro nomi: erano un’accozzaglia di persone e, per quanto amichevole si fosse dimostrata Anya, sembrava che il suo sorriso fosse facile da conquistare. Come aveva accolto benevolmente lui e il suo compare, due completi sconosciuti di cui non sapeva assolutamente _niente_ , aveva anche parlato dei suoi compagni di viaggio. L’entusiasmo che ci aveva messo non differiva, e lo stesso valeva per Jaz, che sembrava amichevole di natura. In sostanza, non sembravano estremamente legati tra loro, né affiatati; semplicemente… stavano. Qualunque fosse il motivo per cui viaggiavano insieme, non era di certo amicizia. Il loro collante poteva essere un obiettivo comune, una meta magari, un tesoro o una qualche ricompensa, e il fatto di avere due elementi come quei due ragazzini a tenerli insieme era solo un extra.

E quello poteva rivelarsi un asso nella manica nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male.

Allungò le mani verso le fiamme e flesse lentamente le dita, godendosi il tepore che si propagava dai palmi fino all’ultimo polpastrello. Anya si rivelò essere una stregona alle prime armi e spiegò al bardo come li avevano trovati e che tipo di cure gli avevano somministrato. Chiacchierare con lei si rivelò alquanto piacevole, e ben presto anche Horo si lasciò leggermente andare, rivelandole del suo lavoro, delle sue canzoni, dei suoi viaggi; e di come non avesse memoria dei giorni che precedevano il suo rapimento. Nel mentre, chi con più o meno riluttanza, si erano tutti avvicinati al falò e avevano preso posto, masticando carne secca e trangugiando il contenuto delle loro borracce. Jaz si era seduto di fianco al suo compagno e aveva subito attaccato bottone, con sommo disagio del suo interlocutore.

“Già, siamo finiti col seguire questo brontolone nelle viscere di una montagna solo perché degli invasati l’hanno guardato un secondo di troppo nella piazza di un villaggio. Non fare domande, è imbarazzante…” Disse Jaz ridacchiando, e sventolò una mano di fronte al suo viso come a voler scacciare qualunque tentativo di approfondire la questione. Poi abbassò la voce, rivolgendosi anche a Horo con fare cospiratore. “Ma vi rendete conto? La gente crede ancora alle profezie. Come se Kahfs possa essere parte di un piano più grande di lui. E quel pazzo di un druido ha comunque deciso di trascinarci qui…!”

Horo gli rivolse un sorriso di cortesia, confuso da quell’improvviso coinvolgimento in una conversazione di cui non sapeva l’inizio.

La robusta orchessa allungò uno schiaffo sulla testa di Jaz. Il ragazzo, preso alla sprovvista, perse l’equilibrio e cercò di ammortizzare la sua caduta, ma finì comunque lungo disteso, mancando il falò per un pelo. “Per caso vuoi dirgli anche chi è tua madre? Cerca di darti un contegno.” Abbaiò, anche se nella sua voce c’era una leggera punta di divertimento. Il gruppo si mise a ridere di gusto e Horo si permise di lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina sottovoce. Il falco frullò le ali, indispettito, e svolazzò su una sporgenza di roccia, occhieggiandoli severo dal suo trespolo improvvisato.

Il ragazzo, ancora con la faccia a terra, si unì al coro di risate e si rotolò a pancia in su, guardandola. “Dai, Barika, ti sei lamentata fino a poco fa che seguire Kahfs non ti ha portato altro che guai. E poi, sono comunque delle belle avventure! E a cosa servono le avventure se non a raccontarle a qualcuno?” Appoggiò il peso sui gomiti, facendo spallucce. “Come quando ti sei lanciata dal tavolo in quella locanda e sei atterrata su quei due halfling, SBEAM! È stato pazzesco, lo rifarei anche domani!”

“Uhm.” Esordì il bestione di fianco a Horo, ma il suo tentativo di schiarirsi la voce risultò in uno strano rombo cavernoso, che azzittì l’allegra caciara. L’attenzione si spostò interamente su di lui.

“Dicci pure, amico.” Lo esortò l’elfo dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, ma più che un incoraggiamento suonò come una presa in giro.

“Volevo solo, uh, chiedere dove si trova il vostro sesto compagno.” Quattro paia di occhi sbatterono le palpebre, confusi a quella domanda.

Fu Barika a prendere la parola. “Credo che stia parlando di Kei.” Borbottò. Le sue parole vennero seguite da un coro di “ooo” di assenso. L’orchessa continuò, grattandosi la nuca, leggermente a disagio: “Eravamo compagne di viaggio; lei è, uh, ci ha abbandonati dopo avervi salvato. Diceva di avere faccende importanti da sbrigare.” Riportò lo sguardo su di lui. “Perché?”

“Immagino che volesse ringraziarla.” Si intromise Horo, e il suo compagno fece un breve cenno di assenso.

“Non ho riconosciuto la sua voce tra le vostre, tutto qui.” Aggiunse l’altro.

“Io direi che avete fatto anche abbastanza domande finora. Adesso tocca a noi.” Disse il druido, accigliato, e si sporse leggermente verso i loro due ospiti, fissandoli attraverso la danza sconnessa delle fiamme. “Chi siete e cosa ci fate qui?”

“Almeno diteci i vostri nomi…!” Disse Anya, dissipando visibilmente la cappa di tensione che le parole del suo compagno avevano fatto calare intorno al falò. “Insomma, noi ci siamo presentati, quindi… Vedetelo come uno scambio equo di informazioni.” Rivolse loro un dolce sorriso, e Horo poté sentire il suo compare muoversi leggermente sul posto, quasi come a disagio.

“Io sono Horo,” sorrise il bardo con fare sornione, e guardò negli occhi i presenti, uno a uno, “e sono un bardo, un viaggiatore. Mi nutro di storie e diletto la gente con le mie composizioni. E il qui presente campione di cordialità è…” Fece un ampio gesto con il braccio, indicandolo con fare teatrale.

L’unico rumore che riempì il silenzio era il crepitare del fuoco.

Horo si accigliò. “È…!” Ritentò, guardandolo ed esortandolo a dire qualcosa. Le sue parole rimbalzarono nuovamente contro il muro del suo mutismo. Sembrava che lo stesse bellamente ignorando.

“Come ti possiamo chiamare? Immagino che tu ce l’abbia, un nome.” Disse Anya, le labbra arricciate in un piccolo sorriso, come a volerlo incoraggiare.

Lui sollevò appena lo sguardo, posando le sue iridi scure come pece negli occhi di lei. “…Aennìleas.” Mormorò. “Sono… Mi chiamo Aennìleas, sono uno shifter. E un mercenario.” Concluse, chiudendosi a riccio, per quanto la sua stazza glielo permettesse. La ragazza sorrise, ma lui distolse lo sguardo.

Horo boccheggiò, estremamente indignato. “Cos-? Come? Perché?!”

Aennìleas inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“ _Tu_!” Disse, puntandogli un dito contro e riuscendo chissà come a caricare quella parola di tutto lo sdegno che aveva in corpo. “Abbiamo passato insieme l’ _inferno_! Ho tentato per _giorni_ di parlare con qualcuno per non uscire di testa e mi hai risposto a _grugniti_! Ci liberano e la prima cosa che fai quando ti svegli è _insultarmi_! Non hai fatto altro che _maltrattarmi_ per tutto il tempo e io, che ti avevo dato la mia più totale ed estrema _fiducia_ , presentandomi e tutto-!” Gesticolò con foga, la voce incrinata per l’apnea in cui aveva forzato i suoi polmoni. “E tu!” Riprese avidamente fiato, strabuzzando gli occhi. “Tu! Non mi dici neanche il tuo nome! Ma se te lo chiede la prima bella signorina che trovi allora va bene, lei sì!” Sputò fuori dai denti, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Alle parole _bella signorina_ , Anya si lasciò sfuggire un risolino.

Aennìleas sbuffò, schiudendo le labbra in quello che sembrava essere un vago sorriso di scherno, e continuò a sorbirsi le proteste del bardo senza degnarlo di una risposta, tra le risate sempre più divertite del gruppo.

Le proteste di Horo si acquietarono durante la serata, anche se il bardo non si lasciò sfuggire neanche un’occasione per rinfacciare al suo compare tutte le angherie che aveva dovuto subire. Il loro teatrino unito ai racconti comici delle avventure del gruppo fece sì che le ore passassero veloci e piacevoli, scandite dai borbottii del druido, per niente contento della situazione.

* * *

Aennìleas si sdraiò di fianco a lui sotto lo sguardo attonito di Horo. Il bardo lo squadrò da capo a piedi, cercando di capire che cosa lo avesse spinto a stargli vicino dopo averlo insultato per tutto il tempo. Pensava che non vedesse l’ora di starsene per i fatti suoi. Invece, contro ogni sua aspettativa, quello si rannicchiò su se stesso e chiuse gli occhi.

Così. Senza battere ciglio. Horo era sempre più confuso dal suo comportamento.

Il sonno però, lo convinse a non farsi troppe domande da aggiungere alle altre che gli ronzavano in testa, e si sdraiò a sua volta per terra, sistemando il terriccio e la ghiaia in modo che gli facessero da rudimentale cuscino.

Finalmente, dopo quella che gli era parsa un’eternità, chiuse gli occhi, le mani sotto la guancia e le gambe rannicchiate al petto.

“Horo.”

Il bardo aprì un occhio al sentire il suo nome, esalato in poco più di un sussurro. Fissò il suo sguardo ciclopico negli occhi di Aennìleas che, a differenza dei suoi, erano aperti e vigili.

“Sono stanco.” Ribatté scocciato, ma premurandosi di mantenere basso il tono di voce, imitando il suo compagno. “Che vuoi?”

“Hai visto il pugnale dell’elfo?” Continuò, ignorando i suoi modi taglienti.

“No…?” Rispose lui, con una punta di derisione nella voce. Come se fosse stato un dettaglio su cui doversi soffermare, poi. Quando li avevano incontrati, erano tutti armati. Che differenza faceva se di un pugnale o di una balestra?

“È lo stesso che hanno usato per far fuori gli altri nella caverna.” Rispose lui in tono piatto. Horo spalancò anche l’altro occhio, improvvisamente più interessato. Quel dettaglio poteva cambiare le carte in tavola, e di molto, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi il fatto che il loro odore fosse così diverso da quello dei loro carcerieri. Ma dissimulò i suoi pensieri, fingendosi più stupito che pensieroso.

Si umettò le labbra, continuando a fissare quei pozzi neri così vicini. “Facciamo attenzione, allora.”

L’altro fece un cenno silenzioso e richiuse gli occhi, troncando la conversazione, intenzionato a godersi un po’ di riposo.

Horo tenne gli occhi aperti e si prese del tempo per scrutare le pareti della caverna, il profilo delle persone addormentate, la sagoma vigile e attenta di Barika, seduta di fianco al fuoco coccolando la sua ascia in grembo. E, nel mentre, la sua mente continuava a lavorare incessantemente su tutte le informazioni di cui era entrato in possesso in quelle poche, ma fruttuose, ore.

Quel nuovo tassello lo turbava, ma una parte di lui non riusciva comunque a sospettare che quel gruppo di sbandati fosse in realtà una banda di sadici sanguinari. Non l’aveva _sentito_ in loro, quell’istinto. Cullato da questa sicurezza irrazionale, richiuse lentamente gli occhi, affidandosi al dolce oblio.

L’orchessa si dondolò appena, sistemandosi in una posizione più confortevole, e inclinò leggermente la testa, come intenta ad ascoltare qualcosa con attenzione; rumori che neanche Horo poteva sentire.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'autrice** : Ad essere sincera, non sono sicura di sapere bene come impostare una storia a più capitoli perché sono molto più abituata a scrivere storie brevi, e immagino che si veda...! Prometto che farò del mio meglio.
> 
> E proprio perché è la mia prima storia a più capitoli, ve ne prego, qualunque tipo di critica costruttiva è ben accetta. Sia su cosa vi sia piaciuto che, soprattutto, sui punti da migliorare o sul perché non vi abbia emozionato.


End file.
